Mission failed
by Mepphyland
Summary: Mephisto x OC! Mephisto cree tenerlo todo bajo control hasta que aparece una misteriosa chica cerca del colegio Vera Cruz, de la cual Mephisto acabará enamorándose, sin embargo, esta chica esconde un secreto... (no contaré más que no quiero hacer spoiler!). Este fanfic contendrá desde escenas cotidianas hasta escenas explícitas entre Mephisto y OC (o sea, tú, jaja).
1. Chapter 1

Buenas!

Este es mi primer fic de Ao no exorcist, hoorayy!

Este primer capítulo es como una intro para la historia, por lo que no hay mucha interacción entre los personajes, pero ya el siguiente será normal y más ameno, lo prometo! =D

* * *

Acostado en su sillón flotante, Mephisto miraba desde las alturas como se llevaba a cabo la pelea entre los jóvenes exwires y un demonio de poca monda que allí se encontraba. Con la cabeza apoya en su mano, se lamentaba de lo aburrido de espectáculo. Estaban teniendo tantos problemas en derrotar a aquel patético demonio que hacía que se sintiese frustrado. Sin embargo, esa noche no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que aguantó en su puesto con la esperanza de que ocurriese algo divertido.

Sin embargo, pasó media hora hasta que lograron derrotar al demonio sin mayores problemas. Al fin, los chicos, exhaustos, reemprendieron su regreso al colegio.

-Vaya, tiempo mal aprovechado- se lamentó Mephisto. Ligeramente enfadado, se dio la vuelta para desaparecer de allí cuando los gritos de los chicos hicieron que girara la cabeza.

Antes los chicos se encontraba un demonio superior de primera clase que había salido de la nada. Aunque los chicos se encontrasen fuera de la barrera puesta por Mephisto para impedir la entrada a tales demonios, era raro que tal espécimen se acercase tanto a ella, ya que aparte de no dejarles entrar, les repelía. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Mephisto abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras aplaudía ante tal sorpresa.

-Pero vaya, vaya, ¿cómo ha podido pasar esto? Verdaderamente es inesperado, pero parece que mi espera dio sus frutos al fin, JAJAJAJAJAJA… Y ahora, me pregunto qué harán estos pequeños humanos…

A los chicos el shock le duró poco, ya que ni tiempo tuvieron para procesar lo que estaba pasando. El demonio se abalanzó sobre el que tenía más cerca -el pelirosa- que quedó ligeramente herido si no llega a esquivarlo en el último momento. Los chicos pusieron en práctica lo que habían aprendido hasta ahora y divididos en grupos atacaban y se protegían teniendo en cuenta qué eran capaces cada uno de hacer. Y les habría ido bien, si el demonio que tenían delante no fuera de tanto nivel.

Con angustia, los chicos veían que era imposible ganar esta vez. Estaban cansados y heridos de la batalla anterior, y sus fuerzas (que no eran muchas ya de por sí) ya no daban a más. Tirados en el suelo, malheridos, se hacían la idea de lo que estaba por venir.

Mephisto, que disfrutaba del espectáculo arriba en su cómodo sillón, se lo pasaba pipa viendo las caras de desesperación de sus estudiantes.

-Jajajajaja, Pero ¿qué esperaban? Si no podían con la basura anterior, ¿qué creían que iban a hacer con este boss nivel 24? Jajajajaj, bueno, supongo que no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados, aun así. - Mirando hacia abajo, dijo- creo que ya es hora de intervenir si no queremos que ocurran mayores calamidades- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Al mismo tiempo que el demonio levantó una zarpa para acabar con la vida de una de las chicas, Mephisto se dispuso a interponerse entre ambos, cuando algo- o alguien- se interpuso entre el demonio y la exwire.

Atónitos, los chicos y Mephisto se quedaron mirando la escena. Una mujer con una katana en mano, detenía la zarpa del demonio.

\- ¡Corred! - dijo, al mismo tiempo que con la katana mandaba a volar unos metros al demonio.

Sin embargo los chicos no se movieron, ante tal sorpresa.

\- ¿Estáis sordos o qué, queréis morir?

\- Espera, ¿y que pasa contigo? – preguntó el medio demonio.

\- Heh, no os preocupéis por mí, puede que no lo parezca, pero soy bastante fuerte, te-hee~❤ - y al mismo tiempo que lo decía se abalanzaba el demonio sobre ella, la cual, habilidosamente, interceptó el golpe de nuevo con su katana, aunque sin enviarlo a volar esta vez.

\- Venga, ¡vamos! – gritó mientras esquivaba y lanzaba estocadas contra el demonio. Los chicos se levantaron del suelo como pudieron, ayudándose unos a otros, sin saber muy bien quien era aquella chica, pero que gracias a ella estaban salvados. Le dijeron que buscarían ayuda, y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron de allí.

\- Bueeeno, lo cierto es – dijo la chica, más bien para sí – que no soy tan pro en cuanto a este nivel de demonio, pero se hará lo que se puede, jaja – y dicho esto, siguió luchando contra el demonio.

Mephisto estaba intrigado, muy intrigado, ¿quién sería aquella chica? Desde luego no era una exorcista de Vera cruz, pero tampoco llevaba ninguna insignia que demostrase que fuese de otra organización exorcista. Pero, sin embargo, le estaba haciendo cara a un demonio superior de primera clase. No era una cualquiera. Aunque también había que reconocer, que no le estaba yendo tan bien contra el demonio. Era un demonio que se regeneraba de forma asombrosa, así que cualquier herida que le propinara, en cuestión de segundos estaba sanada, por lo que la chica había optado por recitar un verso fatal. Sin embargo, estos demonios se combaten en equipo, donde el aria canta el mantra mientras sus compañeros lo protegen y luchan contra el demonio. Pero en este caso estaba sola, por lo que tenía que hacerlo todo sola.

\- Hmm, no está mal – .

Al cabo del rato, la chica estaba cubierta de heridas en brazos y piernas, algunas que llegaban hasta el hueso y otras más superficiales, pero lo que realmente le estaba dificultando la batalla era la pierna rota que le provocó el demonio de un mordisco. Sus fuerzas iban flaqueando y cada ver era más lenta y los golpes que asestaba más ineficaces, sin embargo, ya estaba cerca del final del verso fatal.

Cuando le faltaban los dos últimos versos, el demonio la levantó con una de sus garras a unos 7 metros de altura, y con la otra le arrebató la espada, que cayó al suelo, sin embargo, no paró de recitar el mantra. Atrapada e indefensa, solo le quedaba recitar el último verso cuando, de repente, dos tentáculos afilados como cuchillas salieron del demonio y se clavaron uno en su hombro derecho y otro debajo de las costillas. La chica, por primera vez, paró de recitar el mantra.

Mephisto, pegado a la orilla de su sillón miraba, concentrado, la pelea. Se hizo un silencio por parte de todos: la chica, el demonio, Mephisto, hasta los animales y los ruidos del bosque parecían haberse callado.

Entonces la chica escupió sangre, y recitó la última frase.

El demonio, chillando, empezó a desaparecer, echando vapor por todos lados, se rompió las ataduras que la retenían en las alturas y cayó al suelo, donde se golpeó el hombro ya herido, sin embargo, ya casi ni podía gritar. Por fin desapareció completamente el demonio y solo quedó la chica tirada en el suelo, muy malherida, y un curioso demonio mirando desde las alturas.

\- El show ha terminado, tal parece, me quito el sombrero ante tal obra – se dijo, satisfecho por no haberse ido antes y haber podido presenciar dicho espectáculo – bajemos a ver qué tenemos aquí –.

La chica jadeaba con dificultad, y le era imposible moverse, ya que los miembros le resultaban pesados y al menor movimiento una punzada de dolor los recorría. Sangre emanaba de sus heridas y caía también por su boca, al mismo tiempo que moretones empezaban a aparecer en su piel.

\- Hah, hah, hah… vaya… pensé que podría haber salido un poquito más ilesa de esta… hah, hah… pero parece que… no tuve esa suerte… - decía, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado – al menos la noche es bonita, me iré con una bonita imagen grabada en la retina – dijo, mientras su vista se empezaba a nublar, y las imágenes se superponían unas a otras, hasta que cerró los ojos completamente.

Segundos después, Mephisto se acercó al cuerpo de la chica, inconsciente y gravemente herido. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Preguntas recorrían su mente una y otra vez, estaba acostumbrado a controlarlo todo y cuando aparecía algún factor sorpresa necesitaba controlarlo, por muy inofensivo que pareciese ser.

\- Veamos qué pieza podrás jugar tú en esta gran obra de teatro, jujuju.

Levantó el cuerpo en brazos, y con un ¡eins!, ¡zwei, ¡drei! desapareció de aquella escena.

* * *

Yyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí la introducción a la historia! Si les gustó denle a fav o dejen algún review! Hasta el siguiente cap! =D


	2. Chapter 2

De repente, recuperó la consciencia, más no abrió los ojos. Se encontraba muy cansada, sin ganas de moverse, sin embargo, el lugar en donde yacía era muy confortable, mullido. Súbitamente, los recuerdos de lo que le había pasado anteriormente le vinieron con ferocidad, abrió los ojos y observó el ángulo de la habitación al que tenía acceso desde su posición (el techo).

― ¿Dónd- ¡AH! ― dijo mientras se intentaba incorporar, pero una punzada de dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, lo que hizo que se recostara de nuevo en la camilla.

― Woah, no tan rápido, princesa.

Ante la voz, la chica giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba un hombre sentado, alto, de facciones… ¿demoníacas? Y con un atuendo bastante extraño. Además, estaba sujetando un pequeño libro con ambas manos. El hombre se levantó de la silla y dejó en ella lo que parecía ser un manga y se acercó hasta la camilla, donde se sentó en un extremo, con cuidado de no rozar el malherido cuerpo. Y con una sonrisa, preguntó:

― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

― ¿Quién eres?

― Jajaja, vaya, que directa.

― ¿Dónde estoy?

― No te preocupes, estás en la enfermería de la escuela de exorcistas de Vera Cruz de la rama japonesa, estabas bastante herida después de luchar contra aquel demonio, así que se te llevó aquí rápidamente.

― Oh… ya veo, gracias.

― Oh, no es nada, princesa ― se quedó mirando a la chica a la cara durante unos segundos. La chica, que también se quedó mirándolo, no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, hasta que por fin habló:

― ¿Te podría preguntar algo?

― Eh, ah sí, claro.

― ¿Quién eres?

La chica se le quedó mirando, desconfiada.

― Yo te lo pregunté antes.

Mephisto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

― ¡Oh!, cierto, disculpa mis modales ― la chica le despertaba cierta intriga, tanto, que había olvidado mantener la etiqueta. – Mi nombre es Mephisto Pheles, soy el director de esta escuela― Se quedó esperando a que la chica se presentase también, pero al ver que no decía palabra, le preguntó ― ¿Y tú?

―Ah, me llamo Am.

Mephisto se quedó esperando a que siguiera, pero por lo visto esta no era su intención. Así que siguió interrogándola.

― ¿Tú… eres una exorcista verdad? ¿De qué rama eres? De la rama japonesa desde luego que no, o ya te hubiera visto.

― Ahh, bueno, no soy una exorcista.

― ¿Cómo? Pero si te v- o sea, los chicos te vieron luchando contra aquel demonio de primera clase, solo los exorcistas tienen la formación necesaria para enfrentarse a demonios.

― Ahhh bueno, verás, hubo alguien que me enseñó unos cuantos truquitos contra demonios y eso…

― Trucos muy avanzados, por lo que veo ― dijo Mephisto, entornando los ojos, desconfiado.

Am, al darse cuenta de lo poco satisfecho que había quedado Mephisto con su respuesta, suspiró y especificó un poco más.

― ¿Quieres la historia larga o corta?

― La larga por favor ― contestó Mephisto poniéndose cómo en su asiento improvisado.

― Mira, hace unos años un demonio me atacó, y hubo alguien, que me salvó. Esa persona se fue, y pensé que no la vería más. A partir de ese entonces no hacía más que ver demonios por todas partes. No lo soportaba. Y, por si fuera poco, parecía que desde que los veía me atacaban más. Y un día me encontré de nuevo con mi salvador. Le conté lo que me pasaba, y me lo explicó todo. Le dije que me ayudara, pero se negó al principio. Sin embargo, le insistí tanto que al final accedió a ayudarme, y me enseñó unas cuantas cosas por un tiempo, hasta que se fue, según él, porque tenía asuntos que atender. Él fue quien me dio mi katana y… ¡MI KATANA!

―Tranquilízate ― dijo Mephisto, y señaló a la mesilla que había al otro lado de la cama. Allí estaba su ropa doblada, su mochila en el suelo y su katana apoyada contra la pared.

Am suspiró aliviada ― Mis cosas… gracias, son muy preciadas para mí. Desde entonces me gano la vida eliminando demonios a cambio de dinero…

― No es nada. Pero ¿Por qué no has venido a alguna escuela de exorcistas?

― Yo no sabía que había escuelas ni personas que se dedicaban a esto al principio. Más tarde me enteré, pero nunca me animé a ir a alguna.

― ¿Y esa persona que te ayudó, nunca te contó que existían las escuela de exorcistas?

Am negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Puedo preguntar cuál era su nombre? - dijo, aunque no tenía mucha esperanza de que se lo dijera, pues si no lo había dicho desde el principio, era porque no quería desvelarlo.

Ella sonrió y guardó silencio.

― Él sí que era un exorcista, ¿verdad? ¿sabes de qué rama era? ― siguió preguntando, con la esperanza de que contara algo.

Am sonrió de nuevo y apartó la mirada hacia un lado, dando a entender que no hablaría más al respecto.

― ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas contarlo?

― Él prefería el anonimato.

Mephisto también sonrió y suspiró.

― Bueno, está bien, no te preguntaré más ― _por ahora_ , pensó― Por cierto, la enfermera dice que te tienes que quedar unos tres meses aquí, guardando reposo.

― ¡QUÉ! ― exclamó, y haciendo una mueca de dolor, pues de la sorpresa se había vuelto a levantar de la almohada.

― Jajajaja, lo siento, pero tienes el cuerpo muy malherido, y tienes que descansar, si no, las heridas se reabrirán.

― ¿Pero, y qué voy a hacer durante tres meses aquí?

― Relájate, tómatelo como unas vacaciones, yo te vendré a visitar.

― ¿Se supone que eso me debería de aliviar?

― Deberías considerarte afortunada al brindarte mi presencia

― ¿Haaaa?

― Bueno, hasta la próxima ― se despidió. Le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Los días pasaron y las heridas de Am poco a poco fueron cicatrizando, sin embargo, debía seguir en reposo. Mephisto, tal y como había prometido, se había pasado varias veces por la enfermería. En una de esas visitas, le comentó:

― Am, estaba pensando, por qué ahora que estas aquí, no te apuntas a la escuela?

― Eh… oh… no lo había pensado…

― Piénsalo, podrías perfeccionar tus artes exorcistas. Solo debes hacer un examen de ingreso para ver tu nivel y colocarte así en la clase adecuada.

― No sé si quiero estudiar de nuevo, la verdad

― Piénsalo, podría ser mejor que ir por libre

― Hmmm, vale, lo pensaré.

― El examen de ingreso es dentro de dos semanas

― Agh, exámenes…

― Jajaja, no te preocupes, según me han comentado, te supiste defender bastante bien contra aquel demonio.

― Meh, acabé bastante mal después de todo

¿Por qué pre preguntaba que sí quería quedarse? Mephisto había buscado toda la data que había podido de Am, mas no encontraba nada. Es una forma de tenerla controlada, pensó, de sonsacarle información, pensó, sí, ese era el por qué de sus actos.

De esa forma, los días siguieron pasando y Am ya era capaz de dar cortos paseos por la habitación, con muletas que la ayudasen claro. Finalmente, había decidido presentarse al examen.

El día llegó y Mephisto había prometido ir a recogerla a la habitación de la enfermería para llevarla al aula donde se impartiría este. Sin embargo, se estaba tardando y el examen empezaría pronto.

― Maldito Mephisto… es él quien tiene la idea y se ofrece y después no aparece… ― decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos con dificultad, lentamente y apoyándose contra la pared, pues nunca había usado muletas y se le hacía dificilísimo caminar con ellas.

― Maldito Mephisto… ― seguía diciendo cabreada.

Había conseguido salir de la zona hospitalaria gracias a una llave que este mismo le había dado que llegaba directamente a la escuela. Sin embargo, todos los pasillos eran iguales y estaban repletos de aulas

― Mal-di-to Me-phis-to… ― iba mascullando mientras caminaba con las dos muletas ― de verdad que- AHH ― se cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, dándose en los codos y haciéndose un poco de daño con las muletas ― voy a llorar…

― Esto… ¿estás bien?

― ¿Hmm? ― Am miró detrás de ella, desde el suelo, y se encontró con un chico joven, bien vestido, de pelo castaño y una cresta rubia, además de piercings en las orejas.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?

― La verdad, te lo agradecería mucho.

Entonces el chico la ayudó a levantarse, y le recogió las muletas del suelo.

― Gracias

― Oh, no es nada. Espera… tú no eres… la chica que nos salvó aquella noche de aquel demonio?

― ¿Oh? ― _será_ , pensó. La verdad no se acordaba de la cara de ninguno de los niños de los que se puso delante aquel día― ahh, sí, jeje ― respondió al final― esto, ¿no sabrías por casualidad donde está el aula donde se hará el examen de ingreso, no?

― ¿De ingreso? Ah, sí, ¿te vas a presentar? No pensé que alguien como tú lo necesitase hacer.

― Bueh, yo tampoco sé por qué lo hago. Por cierto, me llamo Am, encantada.

― Yo Suguro Ryuuji. Ahora mismo no tengo clase, si quieres te acompaño hasta el aula.

― ¡Sí! ¡Por favor! 🙏

Entonces, con ayuda esta vez de solo una muleta mientras se apoyaba en el chico que acababa de conocer, este la fue guiando por el pasillo, mientas él llevaba la otra muleta que no se estaba utilizando.

― … entonces Mephisto me comentó sobre el examen y…

― ¿El director?

― Sí, el director.

Se oyó una voz detrás de ellos. Era Mephisto, que había llegado en no se sabía qué momento.

― ¡Mephisto! ― dijo Am, enfadada

― ¿Am? ¿Qué haces aquí, no habíamos quedado en que te iba a buscar?

― ¡Exactamente! Pero la hora llegaba y no aparecías.

― Bueno ya ves que aparecí, no tenías por qué haberte movido ― dijo agarrándola para que no se cayera mientras le quitaba la única muleta que usaba ― toma ― dijo, dándosela a Suguro, que ahora cargaba con ambas muletas, y cogiendo a Am en brazos.

― ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tienes que montar siempre un numerito?

― Solo te estoy llevando al aula, no seas exagerada.

― ¡En brazos! ¡Podía caminar!

― Jaja, lo dudo.

― ¡O sea, con dificultad, pero podía caminar!

Iban hablando mientras Am era cargada en brazos por Mephisto y seguidos por detrás de Suguro, que cargaba con las dos muletas, con cara de ¿?

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y Mephisto depositó a Am en el suelo, y extendió un brazo hasta atrás para que Suguro le diese las muletas. Cuando este se dio cuenta, se apresuró a dárselas, y Mephisto, a su vez, a Am, la cual se las colocó debajo cada brazo.

― Te esperaré aquí mismo cuando termines.

― Sí, bueno, como antes ― dijo, abriendo la puerta del aula y entrando. Se dio la vuelta, y echándose hacia un lado para ver al chico que estaba detrás de Mephisto, dijo ― hasta otro día, Suguro.

― ¡Ah! Hasta otro día. Suerte en el examen.

― ¡Graciasss! ― contestó, haciendo un gesto con el brazo, y cerró la puerta.

Entonces Mephisto se dio la vuelta, miró a Suguro, y salió de ahí, seguido pocos segundos después por este mismo.

― Esto… ¿director?

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Ella va a estudiar aquí? ¿Es necesario que tome un examen? Nosotros vimos como derrotaba a aquel demonio de clase alta, eso bastaría para saber su nivel ¿no?

― Sí, claro, el examen es solamente el procedimiento oficial.

― Pero aun así… ¿existen estudios para ese nivel?

― Claro que no, su nivel es más propio de un exorcista hecho y derecho ya. Hizo uso de dos meisters, quizás tenga hasta más.

― ¿Y entonces por qué va a hacer el examen?

― Ya te dije que es el procedimiento habitual para establecer el nivel de forma oficial

― Pero según su nivel no va a necesitar estudiar aquí, entonces no sé por qué haría el examen.

― Porque para ejercer de profesor también se necesita una acreditación de su nivel

― ¿Va a dar clase en la academia?

― Muy posiblemente.

― Y eso, ¿ella lo sabe?

― Todavía no, jaja. Bueno, Suguro-kun ― había llegado donde sus caminos se separaban ― he visto que estás haciendo un buen trabajo con tus estudios y que aspiras a tener la licencia de dos meisters. ¡Sigue así! ¡Chau!

― ¡Ah! Gracias, adiós.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado.

* * *

Aghhh! Quiero seguirlo yaaaaaa. Ya tengo algunas escenas explícitas escritas juejuejue. Ya las iré metiendo en la historia. Comments? Chau!


End file.
